femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Geri Kildare (Daddy's Girl)
Geri Kildare is the main antagonist in the webcomic Daddy's Girl by Mike MacDee. She is a former child prostitute who has since become the most lucrative and dangerous money launderer in Arizona. She is a tall, lean woman of mixed race (possibly black and latino) who appears to be in her late twenties. She wears her hair in hip-hop style cornrows that tail off into beaded microbraids, which -- along with her luxurious lifestyle -- earned her the nickname "Cleopatra". She uses a variety of laundering techniques, the most notable of which is a girls-only amateur fighting circuit called Catfight. She is also a former pornstar, and has the figure to prove it. Geri is controlling, manipulative, and swift to establish her dominance with anyone who challenges or insults her -- only her most dangerous money laundering associates are given leeway in this regard. A lifetime of abuse has twisted her worldview into one where her every want is justified, along with whatever terrible deeds she commits to fulfill those wants. She is an impressive marksman, but favors knife-fighting and carries a butterfly knife on her person, which she can brandish in typically showy fashion. Reasserting her reputation as a reliable money launderer and effective gang leader is her primary concern in Daddy's Girl, as clients and subordinates alike may kill her if they believe she is growing weak. Background Geri was forced into child prostitution by her foster parents until the age of twelve, when she ran away from home and became a courier for a local numbers racket, collecting money and betting receipts and delivering them to Paul, the racket's organizer. Her notoriety began at the age of thirteen, when she was shot in the back by a hoodlum working for Paul's rival: she not only still managed to deliver the money, but also delivered the trigger finger of the unfortunate hood who shot her, whom she presumably killed. During her stay in the hospital, fellow gang member and runaway Mickey Todo confessed his feelings for her, which touched the damaged girl. Geri reciprocated these feelings years later, after she and Mickey murdered her abusive foster parents and burned down their home. When she was twenty or so, Geri became connected to the local pornography industry via young pornstar Nancy Brewer. Geri used her savings to set up a studio and filmed a threesome with herself, Mickey, and Nancy: the video's success was the seed that started Geri's lucrative pornography business. She eventually used her fortune to buy the Flapper Palace night club and set up Catfight, a "women-only" underground mixed martial arts circuit. Before long, Geri's wealth and underworld connections made her into the most sought-after money launderer in the state of Arizona. Her heightened status has gone to her head and led to increasingly tyrannical behavior, to the chagrin of her friends (of which there are very few). Daddy's Girl One particular weekend, Catfight stood to make a killing with the bookies: Geri had slated her two champion fighters, Bethany Bryant and Lizzie Branco, to square off. However, the week of the big fight, Bethany got into a brawl with down-on-her-luck martial artist Andy Wilcox, which landed the former in prison. Geri's reputation was further damaged when she proved unable to bribe the new judge presiding over Bethany's case, who refused to let her out on bail. Machete Marco, a laundering client with ties to La Eme, habitually made use of Catfight's dubious betting policies to launder his drug money; when word got out that Geri might cancel the fight, he visited Geri in her home and threatened her life. The same evening, Mickey -- fed up with Geri's increasing tyranny and abuse -- came to assassinate her, but she won him back by playing up her fear of Marco and her inability to locate Wilcox as a replacement fighter. Mickey agreed to find Andy and recruit her as Bethany's replacement, but ultimately let her go -- partly taken aback by her kindness, partly desiring Geri's death at the hands of Marco. Geri's henchmen Dillon and Zee had followed him, however, and reported his betrayal to Geri, who left Mickey to die of dehydration in the trunk of Zee's car: Geri was hesitant to subject her boyfriend to this fate, but couldn't afford to look weak in front of her thugs again. Mickey was later rescued by Andy and a sympathetic Nancy. Fed up with the ineptitude around her, Geri recruited Andy herself by threatening to put her sister Josie to work in a bondage film. After the fight, Geri violated their one-fight deal and tried to coerce Andy to work for her indefinitely, but an armed Mickey intervened and allowed the Wilcox sisters to escape shortly before Geri shot him. Leaving Mickey for dead (and lamenting having to shoot him), Geri pursued the Wilcox sisters in her GMC, ramming them off the road and into the flooded city canal. Andy hid beneath the water and jumped Geri when she moved in for the kill, turning the gangster's pistol back on her and shooting her at point blank. Geri swiftly succumbed to her injuries, laughing defiantly at Andy with her dying breath. Trivia * Geri's appearance is largely inspired by pornstar Gianna Michaels. * Her name is derived from the Irish Earls of Kildare, several of whom were named Gerald. * Geri's mansion is the former home of MLB pitcher Mike Hampton. * Daddy's Girl was rewritten numerous times over the course of a decade. Geri is the only character who consistently appeared in every draft; the rest of the cast was gradually replaced or removed entirely. Category:2010s Category:Bloodsport Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Gangster Category:Graphic Demise Category:Knife Category:Tyrant Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased